black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellers
"Captain Teach? We hear you're taking on new men. We'd like to join you." 'Ellers '''is a pirate who wished to join the crew of Captain Edward Teach upon his return to Nassau. He quickly rose through the ranks to become a trusted member of the crew. Biography Season Three Ellers and a fellow pirate approach Captain Teach while he converses with captains Charles Vane and Jack Rackham in the Governor's Mansion. Ellers says that he heard Teach is taking on new men, and he and his friend would like to join. After Teach doesn't respond, Ellers' friend adds "if you please." Teach then tells them that when he was a young man in Nassau, it was common practice that any man who wished to join a crew would have to fight another with his bare fists to prove his worth and the measure of his will. Teach finishes his tirade by saying that now all a man needs to do now is say "please." Ellers' friend is confused and asks if Teach wants them to fight each other for the spot. Ellers and his friend then leave the building. After a short while, Ellers returns, bloodied but victorius. When the British fleet under Woodes Rogers arrives, Ellers watches with Teach and Reuben at the bow of their ship as Benjamin Hornigold pas ses by them under a flag of truce with Rogers' message to the men on the beach. He asks Teach why they aren't shooting Hornigold, and Teach tells him that if they fire on Hornigold, the half of Nassau that remember him as the founder of the Pirate Republic would rebel against the other half. Ellers does not take the pardon, and remains with Teach's crew. To escape the British blockade, Vane leads a fireship at their line, which crashes into one ship and breaks their formation. As the pirate fleet escapes, Ellers informs Teach that their fleet is underway. While the fleet is at sea, Reuben spots a Spanish merchant vessel, and Teach orders them to signal the fleet to pursue. The ship does not surrender and is boarded by the pirates. Ellers participates in the fight, using a boarding axe as his weapon. After the crew is killed, a dying Spaniard mortally wounded by Vane requests a final drink. Vane then orders Ellers to fetch him some rum to grant the Spaniard his request. Ellers, Teach and Reuben then descend belowdeck and search the remaining rooms on the ship, with Ellers carrying a makeshift battering ram. When they come across a barricaded door, Reuben uses the ram to break down the door. Inside, a Spanish officer is burning documents, and when he sees the pirates, he stands and says "long live the king" in Spanish before shooting himself. While shifting through the remains of the reports, Ellers finds a page mentioning Vane and Nassau. Teach dismisses it, saying they are done with Nassau, and leaves with Reuben and Ellers while Vane remains behind for a moment. The fleet goes to Ocracoke Island, Teach's favorite haunt. There, the crews indulge in various vices such as prostitutes, drinking and wrestling. However, Flint soon arrives and challenges Teach over authority over the fleet. Teach refuses to join Flint, and challenges him to a duel, first with pistols, then swords. Before the duel, Ellers prepares and loads Teach's pistol and then walks to his crew's side. He watches Flint graze Teach's head with his shot, but Teach rises and the two engage in a swordfight. Teach is on the verge of killing Flint when Vane intervenes and pushes Teach back. Teach then orders Flint to depart the island with Vane. Ellers informs Teach that he just returned from around the point. He says that he heard that the governor in Nassau captured a pirate and hanged him in the town square, to make an example of him. He continues by saying that the governor wanted to show that he is the steward of law and order in the West Indies and is resolved to end piracy in the New World. Ellers then says that the pirate that was hanged was Charles Vane. Ellers then says that he hasn't told the men yet because he wants to know what Teach wants to do. The pirate fleet meets the ''Walrus ''at the battle for the Maroon Island. On board the Spanish Man of War, renamed the ''Revenge,'' Teach leads the pirates, who are dressed like British officers and soldiers. Rackham and Teach converse with Ellers and Reuben accompanying Teach. Rackham and Teach then lead the pirate fleet against the British and defeat them. Season Four Ellers is on the ''Revenge ''when the pirate fleet attempts to invade Nassau. While the ship opens fire on the fort, the other three ships are grounded and take heavy fire. Eventually the crews are forced to abandon ship in longboats and fall back to the eastern shore. To direct Rogers' fleet of sloops away from the escaping longboats, Teach sails the ''Revenge ''away from Nassau, with three sloops in pursuit. However, the ship's rig was damaged so they are unable to maneuver the ship to fire a broadside against the more nimble sloops. Teach has them allow themselves to be boarded. Before the Reedcoats board, Ellers helps Rackham arm himself before the fight. Ellers fights on deck with the vanguard, successfully killing most of the Redcoats and capturing roughly eighty of them. That night, Teach has twenty of the Redcoats executed on deck, and Ellers is part of the firing squad that does the deed. The next day, the ''Revenge ''blockades the bay of Nassau, sending a sloop drifitng into the bay and decorated with the corpses of the executed Redcoats and carrying a message. Teach will maintain the blockade until Eleanor Guthrie is delivered to him so he can avenge Vane. Woodes Rogers then departs in one of his remaining ships, the ''Lion, in order to draw Teach away from Nassau. The ship departs in the night, with the fort firing its guns to provide cover. Teach orders the ship to pursue. After a lengthy chase, the Revenge ''catches up to the ''Lion. After pummeling the sloop with a barrage of cannonfire, Teach and Anne Bonny lead the vanguard in longboats to Rogers' ship while Ellers remains on the Revenge ''with Rackham in command. Aboard the ''Lion, a trap is sprung and Woodes Rogers leads a large force of Redcoats from belowdecks, surprising the pirate vanguard. The outnumbered pirates are unable to defeat the larger force, and many are killed before Edward Teach himself is subdued. To save Teach and Bonny, Rackham surrenders. Rogers leads his men aboard the Revenge, and Ellers and the other pirate officers such as Teach, Rackham and Bonny are assembled on the quarterdeck in chains while the rest of the crew is shackled on the main deck. Ellers then watches as Teach, his captain, is keelhauled three times. Despite his injuries, Teach attempts to rise after each time under the ship. After the third time, Rogers takes Lieutenant Kendrick's pistol and shoots Teach in the head. Kendrick then proceeds to cut off Teach's head as a trophy. The rest of the pirates are imprisoned in the hold of the Lion. Rogers rushes to Nassau after learning of its fall, leaving Kendrick in command of the Lion, he is to deliver the pirates to Port Royal to be hanged. However, Kendrick and his handful of men are angered at not being able to participate in the fight for Nassau. They decide to hold gladiator-style fights where they force Rackham to choose men to fight the hulking Mr. Milton. Carver is chosen first and after a brief fight, his head is smashed in with a mallet. After more pirates are killed, Anne has Jack refrain from choosing another man, prompting the Redcoats to throw Anne into the ring. Anne is able to stab Milton and Kendrick with shards of glass, and throws the pirates the keys to their chains. The pirates then rebel and slaughter the Redcoats. After the Spanish invasion of Nassau, the Lion, now joined by Max sails to Philadelphia to convince the Guthries to purchase Woodes Rogers' debts to force him default and then imprison him. However, Jack must kill Captain Flint in order to do so. They first stop in Nassau to pick up Mr McCoy, the only living man who knows how to get to Skeleton Island, where Rogers has led Flint and Silver. On their way to the island however, McCoy dies of a heart attack. Ellers and the rest of the crew gather around his body, and Rackham prods the body with his foot to ascertain that he is dead. The Lion ''arrives at the island after Rogers has led his men and burned the ''Walrus, killing most of its crew. Rackham orders them to pick up the survivors, which include Flint, Silver and Israel Hands. The Lion ''then sails to meet the ''Eurydice, ''Rogers' ship, in battle in order to rescue Madi, who is held prisoner on the ship. As the ''Lion clears the mouth of the river, Rogers' ship sails towards them. Flint, realizing they are about to be rammed, orders everyone to brace for impact. Rogers rams his former ship, and his soldiers move to the rails and begin firing their muskets, trying to pick off the pirates. Ellers and most of the crew successfully take cover, with Ellers and Rackham ducking behind the railing on the stern deck. Flint tells Rackham to prepare to lead the crew over the stern and onto the ''Eurydice's ''quaraterdeck, while Flint brings them alongside. Rackham then tells Ellers to load a nearby swivel gun. Ellers complies and once the ships are side-by-side, he fires the gun, killing or injuring numerous Redcoats on the ''Eurydice's ''quarterdeck, and allowing the pirates to board using grappling hooks. After a fierce fight, Rogers and his surviving Redcoats are captured, and the pirates have won the day, Ellers being among the survivors at the final battle. Rackham's deal with Marion Guthrie is completed, Nassau is reformed with Featherstone as the governor, and Woodes Rogers is imprisoned. Rackham's crew remains on the account in secret. As they prepare to set sail, Ellers and a few other crewmates bring out Rackham's new flag. Rackham is disappointed and says "it's fine," while Anne looks upon it with favor. The flag is revealed to be the Jolly Roger, the most famous of pirate flags. Quotes ''"Just returned from around the point. The word is spreadung throughout the Bahamas that the governor in Nassau hanged a pirate in his square. Made an example of him, they say, to show that he is the steward of law and order in the West Indies. He is resolved to be the Englishman who ends piracy in the New World. The pirate he hanged in the square to underscore his point, was Charles Vane. I have yet to inform the men, as I imagine they'll have questions I don't know how to answer, so I wanted to ask you first. What do you want to do about it?" ''- Ellers informing Edward Teach of the execution of Charles Vane in XXVII. Gallery Teach Ellers Pirate Recruit.jpeg Teach Ellers Pirate Recruit2.jpeg Ellers victorious.jpeg Teach&Ellers escaping.jpeg Ellers arming Rackham.jpeg XXXVII-7.jpg Ellers with bad news.jpeg Trivia *In XX, Wilson Carpenter is credited as "Pirate Recruit #1." *Ellers is the last named pirate seen in the series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Living Characters Category:Recurring Characters